Le coeur mécanique
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le coeur mécanique dont s'est doté Karl Ruprecht Kroenen est une merveille. Au même titre que sa main.  OS dédié à ce personnage hors du commun.


**Le coeur mécanique**

Le tic-tac a remplacé le battement du coeur... ou est devenu battement.

Placé dans son coffre de chair, le mécanisme suit inlassablement sa course.

La clé, positionnée sur l'orfèvrerie de poitrine, offre un accès direct aux rouages et permet soit de ralentir l'activité neurologique et musculaire, soit de l'activer.

Dans le silence, les cliquetis discrets, isolés du reste du monde par des pans humains, se répètent à l'infini.

"Ainsi soit-il." songe l'être qui abrite cette savante horlogerie interne. 

Le traître résidait toujours en lui... ce corps... ce corps qu'il a fallu dompter, punir, écraser par la souffrance et réduire au silence. Même ses cris, il ne voulait plus les entendre !...

A quoi bon y prendre égard puisque la pureté et l'innocence de sa voix l'avait quitté voilà longtemps ?...

Il fallait lui trouver un nouveau but.

Acte après acte, suture après suture, le corps s'est mis à ressembler au mal nécessaire et, enfin, il a pu ressentir l'addiction. Il fallait offrir à cette chair quelque chose qui l'habiterait, un élément qui ferait corps, qui magnifierait le tout en parachevant l'oeuvre.

Le métal. 

Nuit après nuit, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen a imaginé, tracé sur le papier, étudié avec précision, élaboré de longues heures durant, cette pièce unique : le coeur mécanique.

Savant enchevêtrement de rouages, de sillons de métal fin, le tout relié à la manivelle - seule partie externe du mouvement.

La nuit où il a implanté cet organe neuf et voué à l'éternité, Kroenen s'est senti un homme nouveau ; affranchi du temps et de ses méfaits, libéré d'une pression trop envahissante, exempt de toute logique autre que celle qui confère à l'horlogerie sa précision implacable.

Il en aurait presque crié de joie !...

Le sable qui battait dans ses tempes lui faisait l'effet d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le mécanisme trouvait sa place dans une cavité prévue à cet effet, pensée et voulue.

Et la nuit lorsque le sommeil le fuit, le tic-tac permanent lui rappelle les murmures du temps. 

Kroenen tue comme il opère : avec précision. Chaque mouvement de lame rapproche un peu plus l'adversaire de l'enfer. D'une experte agilité, cet acrobate domine son champ de bataille.

Qu'ils soient trois ou dix en face ne change rien. La victoire sera écrasante.

Préservé des regards extérieurs par une combinaison camouflant les ravages qui jalonnent son corps, Kroenen attaque, féroce et détaché. Comme lorsqu'il accomplissait son devoir pour un certain dictateur.

Sous les ailes de l'aigle nazi, Kroenen avait pris son envol au sein de la hiérarchie montante, toujours plus prolifique, toujours plus inventif, toujours plus dévoué, zélé, l'assassin par excellence, le parfait S.S.

Inflexiblement droit dans son ciré aux reflets noirs, Karl rêvait le monde de manière uniforme, absolue. Et la pluie battante n'y faisait rien, il demeurait enraciné dans cette idéologie qui prônait la grandeur.

Lorsque la puissance du Reich s'est effondrée, Kroenen a bien cru perdre son âme.

Un rêve détruit, un de plus, mais qu'importe... il n'en était pas à sa première désillusion. 

C'est avec un phrasé posé, une expression distinguée et toute la politesse du monde que Karl s'adresse au monde, tête animée par de légers mouvements compulsifs rappelant sa mécanique interne.

Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais un geste plus violent que l'autre, tout est linéaire, maîtrisé.

Idéaliste, passionné, acharné, Karl Ruprecht laisse sur le carreau bon nombre de visionnaires. La fusion homme - machine, il l'a d'abord rêvée, écrite puis vécue, laissant derrière lui les idées préconçues, les sombres craintes non fondées. Ici et maintenant. Inutile de souffrir au passé, superflu de pleurer l'avenir.

Chaque plaie refermée, chaque entaille, chaque suture a son histoire ; singulière.

Le corps est devenu un champ d'expérimentation. Il a fallu tout se dire, tout s'avouer à maux doux.

Les paupières et les lèvres ont été abandonnées comme reliques.

"Tu veux mourir ?" l'a-t-on un jour questionné tout au début des faits.

"Je meurs de toute façon. Et de la pire des façons." était tombé d'un ton blasé. 

L'histoire de la main mécanique relève de l'accident pur et simple.

L'idéaliste Karl a pensé arrêter l'histoire. Et l'histoire lui a fait payer.

Il a ancré des os en métal dans la chair, un poignet artificiel et une main dotée de plus de qualités que l'authentique !...

En outre, la touche esthétique est indéniable : de somptueuses incrustations or viennent magnifier l'alliage en métal patiné. Chaque doigt relève de l'oeuvre d'art, mu par des rouages aux dents de multiples calibres, animé par une synchronisation rappelant la prise humaine.

Une merveille... au même titre que le coeur qui berce de son rythme régulier et surnaturel cet être d'un nouveau genre. 

"Quelle horrible volonté." avait soupiré le professeur Broom devant le corps dans lequel il avait fouillé, se livrant à une autopsie sauvage proche du pillage, dépossédant Kroenen de son coeur mécanique, se permettant des commentaires offensants à l'égard d'un savoir plus brillant que le sien.

Cette petitesse d'esprit a valu au mort sa résurrection.

Tout a alors regagné sa place : main, coeur... qui sitôt en contact ont repris vie.

Lorsque la lame a passé au travers de Broom, Kroenen n'en a ressenti que l'effet lointain et insaisissable. 

Ancien prodige à la voix d'or brisée, Kroenen a conservé en mémoire les fastes des grandes capitales européennes : Londres, Paris, Berlin, Prague...

Cet aréopage cultivé au sein duquel il était voué à évoluer, des manières duquel il s'était inspiré gestes et language. Kroenen aimait le raffinement, la distinction.

Et dire qu'on le prenait pour un barbare ! cette idée le révoltait. S'il tuait, c'était avec qualité.

Il avait conservé son oreille pour la musique, les notes qui lui parlaient, lui racontant lentement les croches du merveilleux solfège. De longues heures, assis à côté de son fidèle gramophone, à s'abreuver de la pureté des sons. 

Il régnait sur son amas de chair actionné par la force mécanique.

Plus rien désormais ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre : ni le temps, ni la souffrance.

Et pourtant... ce vide au fond de lui. Cette place résolument imprenable... destinée à être remplie.

Elle le dévorait de l'intérieur, faisant vriller ce qui lui restait d'organes.

Même le métal ne semblait pouvoir s'y soustraire.

Karl Ruprecht Kroenen avait échoué sur un point : s'arracher son humanité. 

FIN.


End file.
